


à nos âmes incandescentes

by moony_dreamer



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Basically, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Quite, and always will, léo&bohort love each other, that's pretty much it, they always have, with some angst along the way cos otherwise where's the fun
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_dreamer/pseuds/moony_dreamer
Summary: "Nos âmes se parlaient y'a 2000 ans dans une langue que personne ne comprend (dont les mots se sont défilés)."ou toutes les fois où bohort et léo se sont aimés.
Relationships: Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott), Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. et le soleil nous embrasera

_« Dis… »_

_« Hm ? »_

_Silence ; Léo sortit sa tête de son oreiller pour le regarder - et sourit._

_Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher ; c’était un sourire de bonheur intense, de ceux qui ne naissaient sur les lèvres qu’en contemplant un être adoré._

_C’était le sourire qui fleurissait toujours sur les siennes, lorsqu’il le regardait._

_Il laissa une de ses mains courir le long de ses côtes, effleurant sa peau d’albâtre de formes abstraites ; le soleil de l’aube, qui filtrait à travers les persiennes, nimbait son corps d’un onirique voile doré._

_« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »_

_Sa voix était à peine audible, pour ne pas troubler la douceur farouche qui les enveloppait_

_ni la vertigineuse mélancolie qui assombrissait_

_le noir abyssal_

_des yeux de son amant._

_« Tu ne penses jamais à ce qu’aurait été ta vie, si je n’avais pas manqué ce train ? »_

_Il releva les yeux, surpris par cette question ; mais les siens étaient nébuleux, et fixés sur le lointain._

_« Si, parfois », répondit-il honnêtement._

_Un profond soupir secoua ses côtes, faisant trébucher son coeur ;_

_Léo n’aimait pas cette tristesse sincère qui brouillait ses traits et perforait son âme_

_\- il souffrait de la voir empoisonner son visage._

_« Moi, souvent. Et il y a cette pensée me frappe toujours avec la même violence inouïe - une de celles qui coupent le souffle et anéantissent toutes les belles choses pour ne laisser que des ruines dévastées. »_

_Léo frissonna, sa main épousant sa hanche délicate ; il sentait ses os fins sous ses doigts_

_et le grain de sa peau._

_« Laquelle ? », souffla-t-il, empli d’appréhension._

_Avec un autre soupir, son amant se tourna sur le côté, pour être face à lui ; évitant toujours ses yeux, il dévoila enfin ce qui meurtrissait son coeur._

_« Nous deux, on ne tient à rien. Le hasard d’un retard, et c’est ma vie entière qui s’en est trouvée bouleversée. Cinq minutes plus tôt, et elle n’aurait jamais croisé la tienne. Il aurait suffi de cinq minutes pour que jamais je ne t’aime. Cinq minuscules, ridicules minutes. Le savoir me terrifie, Léo ;_

_pas toi ? », ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas._

_Silence ; et puis la réponse fusa - incisive, implacable, inébranlable._

_« Non. »_

_« Oh. »_

_Il n’eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’une lueur blessée s’était allumée dans ses yeux et que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait ; ce 'oh' lui révélait tout_

_ce qu’il savait déjà_

_puisqu’il le connaissait_

_par coeur_

_(tant de jours, de minutes et d’heures)_

_(des années entières)_

_(et des vies passées)_

_(à l’apprendre tout entier)._

_Il s’était écarté, comme pour éloigner de lui son coeur ;_

_alors il le ramena contre lui_

_dégageant une mèche de son front_

_laissant glisser ses doigts jusqu’à sa joue._

_Il inclina en douceur sa tête vers lui, avant de presser son nez contre le sien - caresse infime débordante de tendresse._

_« Je n’ai pas peur », murmura-t-il, « parce que rien ni personne n’aurait pu m’empêcher de te retrouver. Que ce soit dans cette vie, ou dans une autre ; si ton existence n’avait pas percuté la mienne ce soir-là, je serais parti te chercher. »_

_Il l’entendit manquer une inspiration, et ses yeux d’ébène scintillèrent de larmes._

_« Tu le crois vraiment ? », lui demanda son aimé, le coeur toujours incertain._

_« C’est évident, mon trésor », répondit-il sans faiblir, sa bouche effleurant la sienne avec délice, la frôlant sans jamais l’y presser. « Je t’ai déjà aimé, et je t’aimerai encore ; de cela, j’en suis sûr. Et tu sais le plus beau ? »_

_« Non. Quoi ? », murmura-t-il, sa voix vibrant d’une émotion à peine contenue, ses yeux à demi clos._

_« Je ne me lasse pas de réécrire cette histoire avec toi », chuchota-t-il avant de sceller leurs lèvres._

_Plus tard, encore blotti dans ses bras et le soleil bien plus haut dans le ciel, Bohort effleura machinalement le médaillon doré qui ne quittait jamais le cou de Léo_

_(étrange, comme il aimait ce bijou),_

_et soupira d’aise, la joue contre sa clavicule._

_« Tu crois vraiment que dans d’autres vies, tu m’aurais aimé ? », redemanda-t-il à mi-voix, sa paume reposant délicatement là où battait son coeur ;_

_Léo embrassa ses cheveux, caressant distraitement ses côtes._

_« Je l’ai déjà fait, mon amour », lui dit-il tout bas, comme une promesse. « Je t’aimais déjà au début du monde. »_

_Bohort eut un inaudible rire de gorge, à mi-chemin avec un gloussement ravi ; ce son se répercuta sur les murs_

_et au plus profond de son cœur._

_« À quelles époques penses-tu que nous ayons pu déjà nous rencontrer, alors ? », interrogea-t-il en papillonnant des yeux - sentant la paresse de cette ensoleillée matinée le submerger lentement._

_« Qui sait ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est que tu as pu être romain, empereur d’Occident, paysan ou chevalier de la Table Ronde ; en Grèce antique, à la Renaissance, quand il y avait des rois, quand il y avait des reines,_

_moi, je t’ai aimé de même,_

_toutes les fois. »_


	2. comme la pluie sur tes je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parfois on quitte les gens qu'on aime.

« Je suis désolé », chuchota-t-il, répandant sur leurs coeurs un souffle plus glacé que les pierres qui les entouraient ;« mais je ne peux pas. »

(jamais il n’avait été si proche de s’effondrer)

(cet homme que rien ne semblait ébranler)

(il n’aurait jamais cru)

(pouvoir un jour ressentir pareil supplice)

(et que son nom serait amour).

Il lui tourna le dos, pour lui dissimuler les larmes dans ses yeux - et se soustraire à l’expression d’infinie douleur peinte sur son visage, et qui lui brisait le cœur.

« Alors vous ne m’avez jamais aimé », répondit l’autre homme d’une voix sourde - qui laissait cruellement transparaître sa souffrance.

« Je vous aime », défendit-il avec force, se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner ; gardant le regard fixé par delà la fenêtre, ses mains se serrèrent en poings

(pas juste, ce n’était pas juste)

(fiel dans ses veines)

(et le poids des non-dits sur la langue).

« Je ne vous ai jamais menti, quand je vous ai dit que je vous aimerai toujours. Vous resterez mon dernier amour », ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

Il sursauta, fermant les yeux comme par réflexe lorsque ses bras entourèrent sa taille et sa joue se posa contre son épaule.

Son étreinte lui faisait d’autant plus mal qu’elle était tendre ; il ne voulait rien de plus que s’y laisser aller

et s’en empêcher lui mettait

le cœur en ruines.

« De quoi avez vous peur ? », chuchota-t-il sans s’éloigner.

Léodagan ne répondit pas ; à la place, savoura la sensation de son corps contre le sien, et sa chaleur qui comblait le vide abyssal,

comme si c’était la dernière fois.

« Regardez-moi », murmura Bohort. « Je vous en prie. »

Avec une lenteur éprouvante, il se tourna enfin vers lui ; ses yeux toujours fermés, il frémit lorsqu’il sentit ses mains délicates se poser sur ses joues, effleurant avec une douceur insoutenable l’angle de sa mâchoire.

« Regardez-moi », répéta-t-il, tout contre lui ; à regret, Léodagan ouvrit les yeux, aussitôt happé par l’implorante noirceur d’onyx de son regard. « Je vous en conjure », le supplia-t-il à voix basse, appuyant son front contre le sien - si proche que l’autre homme pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, « cessez de me repousser. »

Léodagan ploya, si prêt à céder - ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, comme le souvenir d’un soir d’été ; les larmes brûlaient leurs yeux

(comme s’ils savaient, au fond de leur coeur)

(que c’était bien l’amère saveur de la fin)

(qui inondait leurs lèvres)

et les mains de Bohort se serrèrent sur sa tunique bleu roi - son pouce effleurant par mégarde son médaillon, accroché à son lien de cuir.

« Je t’aime », murmura Léodagan contre ses lèvres ; une larme roula, solitaire, se perdant au creux de sa bouche

\- sel sur sa langue, qui irradie dans son coeur.

« Je t’en prie », balbutia son aimé, la voix brisée, dans un dernier élan désespéré. « Ne nous fais pas cela. »

« Je suis désolé, mon amour ; si seulement tu savais. »

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un soupir lorsqu’il prononça ces mots ; sa bouche se pressa contre la sienne,

dernier baiser arraché au temps,

et Léodagan s’éloigna, se dégageant de ses bras

et de son amour ;

il abandonna Bohort qui sanglotait,

le coeur naufragé

\- emportant sous sa langue

la saveur de ses larmes

et l’assassin

'adieu'.


	3. j'entends ton rire dans les silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft une chanson chère à mon coeur ;
> 
> Éducation sentimentale - Maxime Le Forestier.

_« Ce soir à la brume nous irons ma brune cueillir des serments ;_

_cette fleur sauvage qui fait des ravages dans les coeurs d’enfant… »_

Le jeune prince s’arrêta net, subjugué par la voix mélodieuse qui résonnait dans les couloirs, accompagnée de délicats arpèges.

Redressant la couronne qui glissait de sa tête, il jeta un coup d’oeil par delà l’angle du mur où il se tenait caché ;

assis sur le rebord d’une fenêtre, baigné du halo onirique du soleil d’automne, un homme aux boucles brunes et aux traits gracieux faisait courir ses doigts sur les cordes de son oud, les yeux mi-clos alors qu’il chantait.

Le coeur battant, l’héritier resta dissimulé dans l’ombre, ses doigts se serrant comme par réflexe sur le médaillon doré accroché à son cou ;

laissant sans lutter

cette vibrante chanson envahir ses sens

comme elle submergeait son âme.

-

Le prince soupira, laissant son regard mélancolique dériver vers la fenêtre qui laissait entrer à flot la lumière glacée de l’hiver.

Appuyant sa mâchoire contre sa paume, il délaissa son assiette, fermant les yeux avec une grimace presque imperceptible - et attirant sur lui le regard soucieux de sa jeune soeur.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? », lui chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux - aussi clairs que les siens étaient sombres - teintés d’une lueur inquiète.

« Ce n’est rien », lui répondit-il, s’efforçant du mieux qu’il put de ne pas prendre un ton agacé. « Je n’aime pas la musique. »

« Mais vous adorez le oud, pourtant », s’étonna-t-elle, tournant son regard ingénu vers le joueur qui pinçait ses cordes, de l’autre côté de la table.

« Eh bien, pas celui-là », rétorqua-t-il, se levant brusquement. « Père, puis-je être excusé, je vous prie ? »

Le roi lui adressa un signe de la main, sans interrompre sa conversation, et le jeune homme quitta la pièce sans attendre,

pressé de mettre

autant de distance que possible

entre lui et ce terrible instrument

\- bien trop différent, et douloureusement semblable

à celui qu’il entendait encore

en songe,

hélas.

-

Bohort serra les pans de sa lourde cape émeraude autour de lui, lorsque la brise souffla sur le jardin ; jetant un regard vif en arrière, il passa sous l’arche de lierre et pénétra dans l’allée des camélias - désormais invisible aux yeux du château.

Son coeur soupira lorsqu’il effleura l’une des fleurs, délicate et précieuse ;

il n’aimait aucun rouge, hormis celui des camélias.

Il relava soudain la tête, lorsque le vent lui porta une note de musique. Clignant des yeux, il resta figé, la main en suspens ;

dans l’attente insupportable

du trouble du silence printanier qui planait

sur le prince et ses fleurs.

Les accords du oud le transpercèrent avec certitude, et il s’avança d’un pas vif, reconnaissant sans conteste le timbre de celui qui le hantait depuis qu’il l’avait entendu,

ce lointain jour d’automne. 

_« Demain à l’aurore nous irons encore glaner dans les champs ;_

_cueillir des promesses, des fleurs de tendresse et de sentiment… »_

Et soudain il était juste là, devant lui ; assis sur un banc, au milieu de la serre, des fleurs dans les cheveux et son instrument dans les mains ; illuminé de soleil, le col de sa fluide tunique sombre dévoilant sans pudeur sa gorge et le haut de son buste.

Le prince resta à l’orée, incapable d’esquisser ni un geste, ni une parole ; pétrifié par cette apparition presque divine,

de cet être qu’il s’était persuadé

avoir rêvé.

Il leva soudain les yeux sur lui, l’épinglant de son regard chaud et énigmatique ; le sourire en coin qui creusa dans sa joue une fossette acheva de l’immobiliser

(prisonnier éternel du sort)

(qu’il lui avait jeté)

(oh, tant de mois auparavant).

« Dans un refuge si isolé, je ne pensais pas être débusqué. »

Sa voix était grave et étrangement rocailleuse, pour un homme aussi jeune ; pourtant, Bohort parvenait toujours à y déceler cette étonnante douceur de velours qui la recouvrait,

lorsqu’il chantait.

« Vous êtes dans les jardins royaux », répliqua-t-il - à sa grande surprise, sans que sa voix ne tremblât. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous faites ici, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Le musicien inclina la tête sur le côté, comme pour le jauger ; le prince espérait que ses joues ne rougissaient pas, sous le regard profond qui filtrait à travers ses cils ourlés.

« Si ma présence vous offense, Votre Altesse, je m’en vais sans attendre », répondit-il en se levant, sans se départir de son sourire.

(il faillit sursauter, en entendant son titre)

(teinté par l’accent qui colorait sa voix)

(surpris de l’apprécier, pour la première fois).

« Je n’ai pas dit cela », l’arrêta-t-il, alors qu’il passait à sa hauteur.

Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher ; son coeur sursauta en songeant qu’il disparaîtrait encore

s’il le laissait s’échapper.

Le chanteur l’observa, si proche de lui qu’il distinguait les paillettes d’or dispersées dans ses yeux de chat ;

un instant en suspens s’écoula, leurs regards croisés

(il leur sembla que le monde se décalait)

(oh, rien qu’un peu, imperceptiblement)

(juste assez pour qu’ils tombassent)

(exactement à leur place).

« Me laisserez-vous rester, alors ? »

Le sourire qui accompagna cette questionne laissait aucun doute sur la certitude de sa réponse

(ni sur celle du bouleversement de son existence entière)

(qui venait de s’opérer)

(et qu’il accueillait sans vague, au creux de sa vie).

« Si vous continuez de chanter. »

-

Bohort se renfrogna lorsqu’un nouvel éclat de rire vrilla ses tympans. Les yeux orageux, il observa de loin l’idiote s’accrocher à son bras, levant son regard de biche vers lui dans une pose étudiée, tandis que le sourire qu’il lui adressa illuminait tous les charmes qu’elle déployait.

L’autre se pressa contre lui, posant une main sur son épaule ; elle dut réclamer qu’il chantât encore, puisqu’il effleura furtivement son poignet avant de se pencher pour reprendre son oud

(joie vengeresse qui l’anima)

(quand il dut se défaire d’elles pour jouer).

_« C’est au crépuscule quand la libellule s’endort au marais ;_

_qu’il faudra voisine quitter la colline et vite rentrer… »_

Et le prince n’y tint plus ; plantant là sa soeur, dont le « celui-là non plus, vous ne l’aimez point ? » resta sans réponse, il sortit en trombe du salon - où celle-ci avait eu la merveilleuse idée de réunir quelques jeunes gens du château pour bavarder, boire du thé, et surtout écouter

ce musicien de malheur.

Jurant entre ses dents, il remit machinalement en place sa couronne qui vacillait, avant de tirer sur le col pourtant relâché de sa tunique céladon, ceinte à la taille d’un lien de cuir.

« Jusqu’où comptez-vous donc fuir ainsi ? »

Sa voix suave résonna dans le couloir de pierres, et il sursauta, se retournant violemment vers lui ; il avait l’insupportable manie de souvent se déplacer à pas feutrés - chose qui jurait particulièrement avec le rayonnement solaire qu’il semblait en permanence diffuser, aimantant immanquablement à lui les regards chaque fois qu’il arrivait quelque part.

« Vos admiratrices ne vous ont-elles pas suivi ? Ce serait un miracle », grinça-t-il, détestant la voix qu’il lui faisait prendre.

L’insolent eut l’audace de rire, attirant sur lui les foudres de son regard ; il s’interrompit aussi vite qu’il avait commencé et, saisissant sa manche d’un geste vif, entraîna le jeune prince dans la salle la plus proche, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Celui-ci se défit brutalement de son emprise, s’éloignant dans la pièce - sorte de chambre d’apparat, dont ils avaient rarement l’usage - tandis que Léo appuyait son dos contre le battant.

« Vous êtes beau, quand vous êtes en colère », laissa-t-il échapper.

Bohort tourna la tête vers lui, comme pour lui confirmer ses dires - son menton relevé et son port de tête princier ;

il était le plus beau des héritiers du trône que le pays ait connu.

« Ne jouez pas », siffla-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Pourquoi Dame a-t-il fallu que vous soyez si charmeur ? »

Le mot sonnait comme une insulte dans sa bouche ; Léo frissonna, s’approchant de lui.

« Il me l’a bien fallu, pour vous charmer vous », murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, avant d’embrasser son cou, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le prince ferma les yeux, se laissant posséder quelques instants, avant de les rouvrir soudain et de le repousser, se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Assez ! », s’exclama-t-il, furieux. « Vous ne ferez pas de moi une de vos innombrables conquêtes, comme vous faites de toutes ces filles pour lesquelles vous chantez. »

Léo recula d’un pas, passant une main dans ses boucles ; une lueur blessée au fond des yeux.

« Est-ce là sincèrement ce que vous pensez de moi ? »

Bohort le regarda, la tempête dans ses iris retombant lorsqu’il croisa les siens.

« Non », soupira-t-il, les détournant à nouveau. « Mais c’est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas vous voir les courtiser. Et comme elles se les disputent, vos attentions ! C’est toujours à qui vous offrirez un sourire, à qui vous caresserez la joue, à qui vous ferez le plus beau compliment ; en un mot, laquelle d’entre elles vous aimerez le mieux. »

Le musicien, qui s’était rapproché, posa avec douceur une main sur sa joue, la descendant contre sa mâchoire et son cou, approchant son visage du sien.

« Si je les charme, mon prince, c’est parce que pour vivre de ma musique, il me faut être aimé, surtout par elles ; mais », poursuivit-il sur le ton du secret, passant son autre bras autour de sa taille, « il n’y a au monde qu’une seule personne dont l’amour m’importe sincèrement - et c’est vous. »

À ces mots, le prince retint sa respiration, les yeux fichés dans les siens ; il inspira une fois,

et puis se céda enfin.

Passant une main derrière sa nuque, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant libre cours à la passion brûlante qui animait son âme ;

appuyant sa main sur son épaule, il l’épingla contre la porte, tandis que l’autre glissait la sienne dans ses cheveux, se laissant faire sans résister.

Bohort se détacha soudain de lui, appuyant son front contre le sien ; les pommettes échauffées et le souffle court.

« Dites-le encore », murmura-t-il.

« Mon coeur est vôtre », chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le prince recula, sans s’échapper de son étreinte ; passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, il détacha son pendentif ;

le médaillon doré retomba sur la poitrine du musicien, tandis que les mains de Bohort épousait son cou.

« Je vous interdis de l’oublier », souffla-t-il, son nez frôlant sa joue.

Léo effleura le métal chaud, juste au-dessus de son coeur ; le dissimulant sous son habit, il crut le sentir palpiter, contre sa peau.

« C’est impossible, mon tendre amour. »

-

Il déposa avec délicatesse la couronne de fleurs qu’il venait de tresser sur sa tête princière, contemplant tendrement le mariage heureux de leurs couleurs avec la grâce éthérée des traits de son visage.

« Voilà une couronne qui vous sied autrement mieux », murmura-t-il. Son coeur frissonna lorsque son rire cristallin s’éleva dans les airs.

« Chantez encore », réclama-t-il, les yeux brillants, ses doigts effleurant son genou.

Léo s’exécuta aussitôt, s’accompagnant de son oud alors que sa voix si étrangement somptueuse s’envolait en volutes sous la serre.

_« Ne dis rien ma brune pas même à la lune et moi dans mon coin ;_

_j’irai solitaire je saurai me taire je ne dirai rien. »_

La chanson achevée, il abandonna son instrument sur l’herbe et attrapa ses doigts, y déposant un baiser mutin ; il garda sa main dans la sienne alors que le prince s’accrochait à son cou, grimpant sur ses cuisses.

« Restez avec moi », souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, un sous-ton vibrant de solennité dissimulé dans sa voix.

« Comment avez-vous su que j’allais partir ? », sourit Léo sans surprise, effleurant sa bouche de la sienne.

« Je l’ai lu dans vos gestes, et dans vos sourires », répondit-il en l’imitant. « L’été touche à sa fin, et vous comptez partir avant la fin du mois. Mais vous n’en avez pas besoin, même pour gagner votre vie. Restez. »

« Désirez-vous me faire homme entretenu ? », rit Léo, l’attirant tout contre lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? », Bohort pressa cette fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je prendrai soin de vous. »

« Et si cela se sait, je serai pendu haut et court. » Il dispersa d’un geste d’une douceur inégalée les myosotis restés orphelins dans ses cheveux bruns. « C’est déjà folie que de nous retrouver ici, au beau milieu de la journée. »

« Cela n’arrivera pas. Je vous le promets. » Il l’embrassa encore. « Restez. »

Il ne répondit rien, mais l’embrassa à son tour ;

et ce baiser valait cent je t’aime

et mille je ne te quitterai

pour rien au monde

mon tendre amour ;

même si dans ses yeux brillait le savoir

qu’il finirait au bûcher

il avait su, au premier instant

où son regard s’était posé sur lui,

que jamais, il ne renoncerait à lui.

(il était possible)

(de brûler par amour)

(léo le savait)

(lorsqu’il l’avait embrassé)

(lui promettant de rester ;)

(et le funeste jour arrivé)

(il serrera entre ses doigts)

(un médaillon doré, qu’il emportera)

(pour garder près de lui son aimé)

(toute l’éternité).


	4. la nuit les étoiles te jalousent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> artiste&muse

« Cesseras-tu un jour de t’agiter, oui ou non ? »

Son modèle rit de son ton coupant, s’attirant son regard ombrageux alors qu’il bougeait encore.

La lumière chaude et tamisée baignait sa peau d’or et projetait des ombres qui accentuaient ses angles ; posant ses yeux sur lui, Léo songea furtivement

que son propre médaillon resplendirait sans doute d’un éclat

autrementincandescent

si, au lieu de sa chemise, c’était sur le satin de sa peau

qu’il reposait.

« Je m’ennuie », souffla-t-il, interrompant ses pensées vagabondes. Il laissa tomber son genou contre le sien, le poussant légèrement. « Distrais-moi. »

« Je suis occupé », marmonna l’autre, frottant le papier de son pouce pour estomper une ombre, avant de se remettre à crayonner.

Son jeune ami leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant brièvement sa pose avant de s’en défaire encore - basculant sa tête en arrière, en appui sur ses coudes.

« Je préférerais que tu t’occupes de moi… »

Lorsque l’artiste leva les yeux sur lui, il croisa son regard

(devenu braise ardente)

et contempla le drapé savamment étudié qui tombait de son épaule et dévoilait

sa clavicule et sa gorge ;

abaissant son carnet, il se pencha vers lui

(flamme dangereuse dans ses yeux)

et saisit sa mâchoire, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tiens-toi tranquille », murmura-t-il d’une voix sourde où perçait une menace voilée ;

puis il lui redressa fermement la tête, lui faisant reprendre la pose qu’il désirait

et qu’il n’avait eu de cesse de quitter.

Avec un frisson, Bohort se plia aux exigences de sa voix suave, tandis qu’il reprenait son travail ;

osant à peine respirer

il ne remua plus un cil

jusqu’à ce qu’il le délivrât

embrassant ses lèvres

et déliant ses muscles

comme pour s’excuser

(il n’est plus impitoyable artiste)

(que celui amoureux de son modèle).

-

Nuit.

Le silence était seulement troublé par le grattement feutré de la plume sur le papier ; une haute bougie de cire perçait vaillamment l’obscurité, éclairant de sa lueur diffuse le poète, à son secrétaire.

Ses lèvres bougeaient sans un mot ; à un rythme régulier, il trempait d’un geste fluide sa plume dans son encrier, sans lever les yeux de son carnet.

Il était si absorbé qu’il n’entendit pas le craquement du parquet, avant que la silhouette de Léo ne s’esquissât dans l’ombre ; il ne la vit pas non plus, sentit seulement sa présence lorsqu’il s’approcha - mais ne s’interrompit pas.

« Que fais-tu encore debout ? », marmonna-t-il de sa voix rauque endormie, s’asseyant à son côté avant d’appuyer sa joue contre son épaule, ses yeux se posant sur ses mains adroites ; observant d’un air absent le ballet envoûtant de la plume entre ses doigts. « Tu écris, à cette heure ? »

« Tu sais bien que la poésie ne connaît pas de repos, ma muse », répondit-il avec un sourire,

son art soudain éclairé de sa chatoyante présence.

« Tout de même », murmura-t-il, tournant ses yeux vers la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel d’encre piqueté d’étoiles invisibles. « Même la lune dort, ce soir. »

Son aimé rit doucement, d’un rire qui fit vibrer ses côtes et frémir son coeur ;

s’interrompant quelques instants pour le regarder, il replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille, avant d’embrasser son front.

« Tu peux aller te recoucher », lui dit-il tendrement, contemplant ses yeux voilés de fatigue. « Je ne sais pas si je m’arrêterai avant l’aube, et j’en doute. »

Mais Léo secoua la tête, se redressant légèrement pour la poser contre sa clavicule, alors que la main de Bohort glissait dans son dos, épousant le creux de sa hanche.

« Je ne parviens pas à dormir, sans toi. Le lit se fait vide et froid, quand tu n’y es pas. »

Le poète ne répondit pas, se contenant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de reprendre sa plume de la main gauche - l’immobilisant en suspens, au-dessus de sa feuille.

« À moins que je ne te gêne », chuchota-t-il, ses yeux dorés à la lueur de la bougie lui adressant une question silencieuse ;

il y répondit d’un baiser

délicatement déposé sur ses lèvres ciselées.

« Jamais, mon trésor », lui murmura-t-il sur le ton des promesses. « C’est toi, mon inspiration. »


End file.
